


A Locked Door

by Kalua



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Lily and Jeje are technically there too but don't get to do enough to get tagged, Loneliness, Mid-Canon, Phone Calls & Telephones, Servamp Manga Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 02:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua
Summary: Feeling like there's no one else to turn to, Misono calls the one person he could always depend on as a child.
Relationships: Arisuin Mikuni & Arisuin Misono
Kudos: 8





	A Locked Door

Misono had no idea what to do.

He didn’t want to admit it in front of the others—well, in front of Tetsu, seeing as most of his friends and allies were gone one way or another—but he was fully, completely out of his depth.

“What should I do, Lily?” Misono asked, hugging the little bundle tight.

Lily, of course, didn’t answer.

“What’s gonna happen to you?”

When he looked at Lily’s current form—tiny, helpless, unable to move—Misono felt the cold stab of guilt. If he’d trusted Lily more, that woman would never have been able to break his watch. Even if Lily lied to him, if only Misono had taken the time to stop and listen, to ask him directly…

But it was too late for that now. What had happened, had happened. Misono just wished he could talk to Lily, apologize, ask for his opinion, his help. But he couldn’t.

Tetsu was counting on Misono to know what to do. He needed his guidance, especially with Hugh gone.

Mahiru and Kuro were who-knew-where, and didn’t pick up their phones.

The people at C3—including Misono’s father—were in a meeting, and thus not reachable, either.

Licht and Hyde had their hands full with Krantz, and since Hyde, too, had lost his Djinn, they probably had enough to worry about on their own.

There was no one left for Misono to turn to, no one left to ask for help.

Misono felt tears burning in his eyes. He forced himself to hold them back. He couldn’t cry. He was an adult now. People were counting on him, so he couldn’t show weakness. He had to be strong. He…

… felt the first tear running down his cheek, and quickly wiped it off before it could fall on Lily.

Back when he was a little child, Misono had the entire household nearly tripping over their feet to comfort him. His parents, Lily, Yamane, Yuly and Mary… And at the forefront, there’d be Mikuni.

Misono looked at his phone. He hadn’t tried to call Mikuni since… ever. Not after he saw him at C3, but even before that, after he’d learned the truth of why Mikuni had left. There had been so much going on that it had always slipped his mind.

Mikuni had, for whatever reason, been with Tsubaki’s allies. That would make him their enemy.

But Mikuni had also been willing to protect Misono from anyone, even his own mother. Wouldn’t that make him a potential ally?

‘ _What would Mahiru do?_ ’’ Misono asked himself.

Knock on Mikuni’s door.

Misono was nowhere as skilled at reaching other people’s hearts as Mahiru was, but Mikuni was _his_ family. If anyone could get through to him, it was Misono.

So he dialed, and waited. Mikuni’s phone rang once… Twice… Thrice… And sent Misono to the mailbox.

He hung up, but immediately redialed. Mailbox again.

Even Mikuni was unreachable, so Misono was back to square one. Alone. If he could at least—

Misono’s phone rang.

It was Mikuni.

Misono hesitated. Should he really pick up? If he misspoke, he might reveal important information to their foes. He’d have to watch every word carefully, and it would be risky. Was that worth it?

He picked up just after the third ring.

“Misono, are you okay?” Mikuni asked the instant Misono accepted his call.

He was taken aback by the obvious worry in Mikuni’s voice. He wasn’t sure what he had expected, but it wasn’t that; it took him a few seconds to find his voice again.

“Y-Yeah.”

From the other end of the phone came a noise that sounded suspiciously like a relieved sigh. “So? Why are you calling your dear big brother?” In an instant, all worry was gone from Mikuni’s voice, like someone flipped a switch. “Did you miss me thaaat much? And that after calling me a bastard just a few weeks ago! I was so surprised~”

Now that they were actually talking, Misono didn’t know what to say. Should he ask why Mikuni had been with Higan? Thank him for protecting Misono seven years ago? Ask how Mikuni was doing?

“Hm?” Mikuni’s voice sounded muffled, like he was talking to someone else. “Oh, Misono was trying to call me, so I figured I should call back.” He addressed Misono again. “So? Why did you call?”

“I…” Misono took a deep breath. Better to start at the beginning. “I know what happened back then. Why you left.”

There was a little pause before Mikuni answered. “Oh~? And you took this long to call me~?”

Misono noted that he hadn’t told Mikuni when he’d found out—which meant Mikuni had already known. “You had seven years to tell me and didn’t.” Misono felt like his words sounded a little too much like those of a pouty child.

“Ahaha, I guess that means we’re even, doesn’t it? A few weeks, a few years, what’s the difference? So, did you want to chat? Your big brother is reaaaally busy, so we’ll have to be quick~”

“Why are you with Tsubaki?” Misono had to know, and perhaps a part of him was hoping that Mikuni would tell him it was a misunderstanding, that he wasn’t with Tsubaki, that there was a perfectly innocent reason why he’d been with Higan. It was a childish wish.

The silence at the other end of the phone stretched endlessly long.

“Mikuni?”

Every passing second whittled away at Misono’s hope that there was a good reason, let alone an innocuous one.

“… Sorry, I’ve got to go.” Most of the playfulness was gone from Mikuni’s voice.

“No, Mikuni, wait—”

“Take care of yourself, Misono.”

He heard second voice—Doubt Doubt, perhaps—from Mikuni’s side of the phone. The words were too muffled to hear clearly; the only one Misono could make out before Mikuni hung up was “Lily”.

It felt like the beeping noise was mocking Misono. He hadn’t gotten a single answer, only confirmed what he’d known anyway: Mikuni _was_ working with Tsubaki.

Lily hadn’t moved at all during the brief conversation with Mikuni, either. Misono wanted to hope that Lily would get better on his own, but that seemed unlikely. Maybe C3’s research on Djinn could help, but much was lost in the collapse, and the members were too busy dealing with Tsubaki to look for what remained.

Misono finally hung up the phone, replacing the grating beeps with silence. He was still alone. Where had Tetsu gone for so long?

Just as Misono was about to call him, gunshots cut through the stillness.

**Author's Note:**

> Siblings exist and I start having ALL the emotions. Pls boys be friends again and TALK to each other ;_;


End file.
